Phoenix Man
|-|Phoenix Man= |-|First Resurrection= |-|Second Resurrection= |-|Second Resurrection (damaged)= Summary Phoenix Man is a Demon level threat, who first appears accompanied by Elder Centipede as part of the Monster Association. Phoenix Man is more civilized than other monsters, expressing care for his allies. However, that doesn't stop his desire to dethrone Monster King Orochi and become the most powerful monster alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 7-B, likely higher | 6-C Name: Phoenix Man Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster, Mysterious Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2 & 4), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low) | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Has five eyes), Homing Attack (via Phoenix Homing Wing Attack), Absorption, Speed Enhancement (Via Falcon Mode), Self-Resurrection, Energy Projection | Same as before, plus Necromancy (Can control corpses), Resurrection (Can resurrect others through light) Attack Potency: City Block level (As a Demon level threat should be superior to Kombu Infinity) | At least City level, likely higher (Damaged the Brave Giant’s armor. As a Dragon level threat, he should be superior to Monster Choze) | Island level (Far stronger than before. Easily overpowered and ripped off the Brave Giant’s arm and later on completely destroyed it. Was able to completely rip apart his costume, which survived the Millenium Emperor Nova) Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than before, should be comparable to other Dragon level threats) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least City Class, likely higher | Island Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least City level, likely higher | Island level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with beak attacks, dozens of meters with Air and Fire Manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Phoenix Man has been shown to be quite analytical, figuring out that Brave Giant has a weakness, and advising Rhino Wrestler against fighting Metal Knight) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant at times. If his suit gets taken off, he will lose his powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beak Attack (クチバシ攻撃, Kuchibashi Kōgeki): Phoenix Man attacks his opponent with his beak in the form of a piercing attack. *'Phoenix Explosion Beak Attack' (フェニックスエクスプロージョンクチバシ攻撃, Fenikkusu Ekusupurōjon Kuchibashi Kōgeki): Phoenix Man builds up speed with his wings and smashes his opponent at full force with his beak. This attack is significantly more powerful than his Beak Attack, capable of breaking five layers of Child Emperor's Invisible Wall simultaneously when his original attack could not even break through one. Searing Winds: Phoenix Man can beat his wings to send a powerful gust of heated air. Phoenix Flare (フェニックスフレア, Fenikkusu Furea): Phoenix Man exerts some fire out of his body which he then sends towards his targets using his wings. This was first used to counter the heat-seeking missiles of Child Emperor's Brave Mecha. Phoenix Fire Falcon Mode (フェニックスファイヤーファルコンモード, Fenikkusufaiyāfarukonmōdo): Phoenix Man changes form to a faster and more agile design and is able to land multiple strikes in extremely quick bursts. *'Phoenix Heatup Nail Attack' (フェニックスヒートアップ爪攻撃, Fenikkusuhītoappu tsume kōgeki): Phoenix Man heats up his claws and attacks his targets from multiple angles. The attack is hot enough to melt parts of Brave Giant. *'Phoenix Homing Wing Attack' (フェニックスホーミング羽根攻撃, Fenikkusu Hōmingu Hane Kōgeki): Phoenix Man launches multiple feathers that are capable of targeting and tracking. Phoenix Prominence Hawk Mode (フェニックスプロミネンスホークモード, Fenikkusupurominensuhōkumōdo): Phoenix Man changes form to a design that is seemingly immune to fire and heat by absorbing the energy of incoming attacks. Phoenix Brilliant Eagle Mode (フェニックス金剛(ブリリアント)イーグルモード, Fenikkusu Buririanto Īguru Mōdo): Achieved upon the second resurrection. *'New King's Awakening Light' (新王目覚めの光, Shin Ō mezame no hikari): When Phoenix Man activates his life energy and radiates it out, it will resurrect nearby life into zombie states. Key: Phoenix Man | First Resurrection | Second Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Birds Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6